Arrêts sur image
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Charlie se réveille contusionné. Don est auprès de lui. La journée commence bien..? Mais cette journée ne sera pas comme les autres. WARNINGS: (light mais tout de même) INCESTE et relations HOMMEXHOMME! Complet.


Fandom : Numb3rs

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et leur monde sont la propriété de leur producteur uniquement! Je ne fais aucun profit ! Ce n'est pas à but lucratif.

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Rating : M (light.)

Style : Bromance, Supernatural, Hurt, Comfort

Blahblah de l'auteur : LEMON ! Relations hommexhomme sous-entendues ! Entre frères qui plus est ! Quel est le petit génie qui a dit 'inceste' ? WARNING !

Soyez compréhensifs face à mes fautes de français, merci.

* * *

><p><span>Wonderland : Arrêts sur image.<span>

Mon corps est lourd. Bouger, faire le moindre mouvement est difficile. Ma tête semble sur le point d'exploser. Embêtant quand on sait que je suis un génie des maths. On tire les rideaux. La lumière entre dans la pièce. Une voix.

« Debout, belle au bois dormant. Il est l'heure tu sais ? Arrête de paresser au lit. »

Don. Mon grand frère. Je dois lui obéir et fais un effort qui me semble demander plus de force qu'il ne devrait. Mes yeux papillonnent, la lumière du soleil m'aveugle. Je referme les yeux. Je veux encore dormir. Retourner là où j'étais et ne pas sentir mes membres douloureux.

« Ne te rendors pas. »

C'est un ordre, ça. Je me force à m'asseoir. Mauvaise idée. Je me suis habitué à la luminosité de la pièce, mais mon corps me fait terriblement souffrir. Suis-je passé sous un rouleau compresseur ces derniers temps ? Il ne me semble pourtant pas.

Je grogne et tente de m'étirer.

« Tu as mal ? » S'enquiert Don, assis au bord du lit.

« Humm. »

Il rit, ma réponse a été courte. Elle tenait plus de l'onomatopée qu'autre chose.

« On m'a passé au moulin à poivre ou je me trompe ? »

Ça me tire de partout. Mes muscles protestent à chaque tentative pour les étirer, les faire bouger. Don me caresse les cheveux. C'est agréable.

« Si tu ne te souviens pas, ce n'est pas grave, Charlie. »

Il est indulgent. Dès que ça me concerne, il est toujours compréhensif et là pour moi. C'est un bon grand frère, mon grand frère.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

« Encore… »

« Quoi ? »

« Encore… Caresse-moi encore les cheveux… »

Il sourit et replace sa main sur ma tête. Je pourrais ronronner.

« Allez, la marmotte, on se lève. »

Sa main glisse de mes cheveux à ma joue, son pouce frôle mes lèvres. _Haaa…_

Je pousse la porte et le retrouve dans la cuisine avec papa. Ils discutent, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi ils parlent. Mon cerveau ne semble pas arriver à se concentrer assez longtemps. J'admire mon frère. Sa tasse de café à la main, adossé à l'évier, il est grand, beau et musclé. Le beau brun typique qui a toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Pas que les femmes d'ailleurs… Je rougis et fixe mes yeux sur mon bol de café. Il faut que je me donne une contenance et tente d'attraper une tranche de pain.

« Charlie ! »

Son avertissement est parvenu trop tard à mes oreilles. Je viens de me brûler légèrement avec la cafetière juste à côté de la panière à pain. Pas de quoi s'affoler mais Don attrape quand même mon poignet et presse un tissu mouillé sur le dos de ma main.

« Vraiment, Charlie. Tu dois faire attention à toi, tu sais ? Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Que vais-je faire de toi ? » Son ton est doux.

« Me garder près de toi pour toujours. » Je ne me rend compte de ce que j'ai dit qu'une fois la phrase échappée de mes lèvres.

« Fais gaffe, je pourrais ne plus jamais te relâcher et te garder pour moi seul. Enfermé, loin du regard des autres. » Il appuie sa répons en déposant un baiser sur mes doigts.

Je rougis. Une minute. Et papa ? Je tourne vivement la tête. Il est serein ?

« Vous jouez déjà à ça dès le matin ? » S'amuse-t-il.

Il a pris ça pour un jeu. Tant mieux. Don aime s'amuser à ça. Bien que de mon côté, je voudrais que ce ne soit pas un jeu. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, mon frère m'embrassa, sur la bouche, dans la cuisine, devant notre père. Je lance un regard alarmé vers lui.

« Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne vu la façon dont j'ai découvert votre relation ? Franchement, pensez à fermer le verrou de la salle de bain quand vous prenez une douche à deux. Surtout si je suis censé ignorer que vous êtes ensemble. » Il semble rire de bon cœur.

« On ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer. Le fait que tu nous aies surpris ce jour-là à épargné pas mal d'explications étranges ! » Ajouta Don.

Je suis perdu. J'ai une relation ? Moi ? Avec Don ? les gens sont au courant et ça ne pose pas de problèmes ? Depuis quand ?

Je tente de me souvenir de cet épisode. Rien. Le vide total. Je devrais pourtant m'en rappeler. Au moins la honte que j'ai dû ressentir. Même pas. Étrange.

« Bon, je dois aller au travail. Je passe manger à la maison après le boulot, d'accord ? Oui, oui. Je connais déjà votre réponse. _À quoi cela sert-il que tu sois parti de la maison et que tu aies un appartement ?_ » Il m'embrasse encore tendrement. « À ce soir toi. »

Il a un si beau sourire. Il passe la porte la porte et me manque déjà. Je ne devrais pas tarder non plus à me rendre à la fac. Mes cours ne s'assureront pas tout seuls.

« Je vous verrai donc la semaine prochaine. »

Je clos ma dernière heure de cours. Je n'ai pas de classe cette après-midi. Bien. Cela me permettra d'avancer mes recherches.

Je suis dans mon bureau, et couvre mes tableaux de signes mathématiques et physiques, me reculant pour avoir une vue d'ensemble ou me rapprochant pour rajouter un élément. Je cherche tantôt une nouvelle craie, tantôt une feuille pour vérifier un calcul.

Je me retourne et sursaute. Mon frère, les coudes sur le bureau, est assis à ma place en train de me regarder fixement. _Quand_ est-il arrivé ? La porte est pourtant dans mon champs de vision.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je dois encore… »

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase, la craie levée dans les airs. Mes tableaux sont pleins et j'ai manifestement complété mon équation. Le résultat est encadré et juste.

Je fronce les sourcils. S'il y a bien une chose que je suive au millimètre près, c'est ce que j'écris sur ces planches. Or, je suis _sûr_ que, lorsque je me suis retourné, je n'avais _pas_ terminé mon problème et qu'il me restait un tableau _complètement vierge._

Quelque chose clochait.

Définitivement.

« Puisque tu as fini, » enchaîna Don en me prenant la main, « je te propose de rentrer à la maison. Oh ! Et papa ne sera pas là, au fait. Il est parti chez un ami pour pouvoir aller pêcher tôt demain matin avec lui. »

Je repose ma fourchette. Nous avons commandé au traiteur. Mon cerveau me le dit, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir appelé et Don était sous la douche, avant que l'on ne passe à table. Que se passait-il ?

Mon regard se posa sur un chien-loup qui me regardait d'un air étrange. _Mick ?_ Mick était notre husky quand nous étions plus jeunes Don et moi.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Demanda mon frère.

« J'ai cru voir Mick. »

Le chien a disparu.

« Allons, Charlie, ce n'est pas possible. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourtant il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait même sa médaille accrochée à son collier rouge. Celle avec son prénom et le numéro de téléphone de la maison gravés dessus. »

« C'est une blague ? » Il fronce les sourcils.

« Non, je suis sérieux Don. Il était là, c'était Mick, j'en suis sûr. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et met une main sur mon épaule.

« Charlie, Mick est mort. On l'a enterré dans le jardin, tu te rappelles ? »

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me suis pourtant pas trompé. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. _Aussi vrai que Don est à côté de moi, ce chien était assis face à moi._

Mon frère a l'air inquiet, puis se met à rire.

« Où est donc mon petit frère qui ne croit rien si ce n'est pas prouvé logiquement par la science ? »

Don me tire par la manche dans les escaliers. Alors que je me retourne, je vois Mick me suivre. Je penche la tête et il fait de même. Un petit gémissement sort de sa gorge. Il couine. Je gémis aussi.

Dans la chambre, mon frère m'embrasse et me caresse.

« Charlie, je te veux. Ici et maintenant. _Je t'aime, petit frère._ »

Je me laisse aller entre ses bras.

Mick m'observe toujours. Il ne semble pas se lasser et son regard est intense. Un œil bleu et vert et l'autre marron. Pers et vairon en même temps. C'est ce qui nous l'avais fait choisir à l'animalerie. Il couine encore. Don s'enfonce en moi, je rejette la tête en arrière et rompt le contact visuel.

Allongé, je me réveille le premier. Don dort à mes côtés. Qu'il est beau. Il fait encore nuit. Je tourne la tête et me retrouve nez à truffe avec Mick. Il pose la patte sur ma main et gémit en me transperçant de ses yeux qui semblent voir jusque dans votre âme.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je vais bien. Merci, mais je ne veux pas partir. Je ne comprends pas tout, ici, mais je reste car Don est avec moi. Et je lui appartiens aussi. »

Son hurlement à la mort me déchire le cœur. Don n'a pas bougé.

J'entends une voix inconnue.

« Il est plongé dans un profond sommeil dû au choc émotionnel de l'accident, et semble rêver. Dans ces cas-là, le patient ne se réveille que s'il a envie de partir de là où il est. »

« Mais… Si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'il veut rester car il y est bien ? »

La voix hésitante s'est un peu cassée sur la fin. Qui est-ce ?

« Alors il y a peu de chances qu'il se réveille. Désolé, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il sorte du comas, agent Epps. »

« Charlie, Charlie, ne me quitte pas toi aussi. Pas maintenant, je t'en prie. »

Don ! Don m'implorait de revenir ! Qui l'avait quitté ? J'étais effaré. Ma conscience avait pris corps à travers Mick pour venir me chercher ? Que croire ? Don était allongé près de moi.

J'entendis des sanglots étouffés.

« Petit frère… Charles… »

Des hoquets.

« Charlie, p'tit frère… Je t'en supplie, pas toi. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Un dernier regard vers ce que je sais maintenant être une création de mon esprit pour me protéger de la réalité qui devait être terrible pour m'offrir sur un plateau ce dont je rêve depuis si longtemps : une vie paisible et sans secrets avec mon frère, ma famille et mes amis.

Il n'y a maintenant, que le bruit étranglé de ses pleurs interrompus par des hoquets. Il doit être au fond du gouffre. Je dois y retourner. Je sais ce que je quitte et je suis triste. Je sais que je ne le regretterai pas, quelle que soit la dure réalité, mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère. Je dois aller l'aider. Il est mon sang, il est ma famille, il est celui que j'aime le plus au monde.

Adieu, monde imaginaire et merveilleux, je garderai précieusement le souvenir de ce rêve. Merci, Mick, je vais rentrer à la maison. Don m'attend.

J'ouvre les yeux et suis ébloui par la lumière. Une impression de déjà-vu me fait sourire faiblement. Mais là, c'est la réalité. Je sens Don qui a pris ma main. Il s'est assoupi en pleurant. Sa joue dans ma paume est encore humide de larmes. Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois. En voulant essuyer ses pleurs je bouge mes doigts et ça le réveille.

« Charlie ! Charlie ! Mon Dieu, merci ! »

Il pleure à nouveau.

« Je ne te savais pas croyant. »

J'ai du mal à bouche est pâteuse et mes lèvres sont sèches. Mes membres engourdis dans mon rêve n'étaient rien en comparaison de la réalité. J'aurais pu avoir des poids accrochés au corps.

Don a appelé le médecin et doit quitter la chambre pour qu'il m'ausculte. Il le fait sans trop rechigner car il sait que je suis éveillé. Je m'endors en tenant sa main dans la mienne. Il me racontera demain. Il sera bien assez tôt.

C'est arrivé alors que je rentrai de l'université. J'avais la tête dans la lune –ou les maths- et je n'ai pas vu une voiture qui a bien failli me renverser. Notre père qui rentrait des courses à ce moment-là s'est précipité et je n'ai été heurté que légèrement. Lui, n'a pas eu cette chance. Don arrivait au bout de la rue et a tout vu. Il a appelé une ambulance immédiatement et a fait de son mieux pour garder papa en vie. Les ambulanciers aussi.

Alan Epps est décédé des suites de ses blessures, il avait perdu trop de sang. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à risquer sa vie pour celle d'un de ses fils. Il n'a pas souffert m'a assuré Don.

J'ai perdu connaissance après que la voiture nous aie heurtés. Le conducteur était ivre. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite et n'a pas freiné à temps quand j'ai traversé la rue. Il est mort sur le coup, lui aussi.

Je me contente de raconter à Don que j'ai rêvé et que Mick était venu me voir. Je lui dis ne pas bien me souvenir de ce rêve. Il n'insiste pas. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. L'ignorance est sans égal. Il s'étonne quand même un peu mais il est surtout heureux de mon retour.

On se remettra. Ce sera difficile, mais on y arrivera. Tous les deux.


End file.
